My sister and the flag
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: First World War, United States of America. Steve Rogers is going to enlist in the army, and his little sister is in disagreement. Who should he be loyal to? His sister? Or his country's flag?


**DISCLAIMER: Steve Rogers doesn't belong to me, he's part of Marvel Comics and Movies.**

* * *

**I had to write something with brotherly love. I mean, I always write all that with romantic love, boyfriends, girlfriends, kisses... Now it's time to the love between siblings.**

**Hope you enjoy it (it will have drama, as always).**

**Also, I speak Spanish, so, forgive me if I have made some mistakes. I made this translation of a text I wrote in Spanish (I made it for my English class).**

* * *

I walk down the street. My little sister runs by my side, trying to adapt her short steps to my long strides.

"Can you—go slowlier—Steve, please?"

I cannot help but smile and I pay attention to her, slowing down. Audrey exaggerates a sigh of relief and looks at me.

"Where are we going?"

My smile falters. She still does not know, and I do not know how she is going to take it. I am happy with my decision, but I do not think she is going to feel the same way.

"I will tell you later, okay?"

I am quite a coward when I have to tell people something that I know they are not going to take well.

Audrey puffs out her cheeks, clearly unhappy. She wants to know it _now_. However, she knows that I am not going to budge an inch, so she does not insist.

I smile absentmindedly again with my eyes fixed on her blonde curls. I am so proud of that little girl, fifteen years younger than I am.

Our parents died together in a shipwreck, and since then I have always looked after my little sister. I have kept her away from the school bullies, I have taken care of her education, and, to sum it all up, I have done my utmost for her. She is my biggest pride and the biggest success in my life. I know she is going to be a great woman.

A group of boisterous guys of legal age walk by us.

"Hey, Steve! You too—?"

I glare at him, trying to silence him, but my friend Max is not exactly a person with a sixth sense, and he keeps talking.

"—are going to enlist in the army?"

Done. Audrey has just perceived that the answer is _yes_. She stops dead and stays behind. I stop and turn around to look at her. She is frowning with a reproachful look.

"Audrey—" I start.

"Is it true?" She cuts me off. Her voice sounds unsteady. "Is it true?"

"Listen, Audrey—"

"No. I do not want to listen. I know what you are going to say. That you must fight for your country. That you do not want to be a coward. That you must serve in the army with honor. I know. Everybody says that. Jenny's brother said the same. Jenny understood, but I did not. Why? Why do you want to die? Why do you want to leave me alone?"

My friends keep on going, perceiving the argument. I squat, making eye contact with Audrey.

"I love you, Audrey."

She groans and smiles a little. That cheers me up.

"I will be back. I promise I will be back. I will not let anything to stop me. But I _must _go, Audrey. Believe me, I _must_. You will never get to know that feeling of _having_ to fight for your flag, your colors, but I already know it, and it burns like a fire in my heart."

She raises a hand and places it on my chest, with a tender gesture.

"Do you know what I feel right here? A beating heart. If they shoot you, it will stop beating. And mine too. I have always done the same things you do, Steve. If you die, I die. And everybody dies in the war."

I take a deep breath. I bit my under lip.

"But—"

She looks at me, her eyes reflecting disappointment.

"I know. You have to go. Go, then. If you do not do that, you will beat yourself up about it. But, if you do not come back, you know what will happen with me. So... try to come back."

At the end, her voice is only a whisper.

I hug her, tighter than ever. She does the same, and it is comforting to feel her small arms around me.

"I will be back."

We run in retreat. My fellow soldiers follow me, weapons up. I can hear the enemy tank moving forward behind us, trying to get us within range.

We cross the limit of an open field. I raise my hand clenched in a fist, commanding them to stop.

We all know what happens. A minefield, which reaches too many meters towards both sides. We cannot go around it. It is not very wide, but is dangerous enough.

The tank makes its appearance over the hill behind us. We have two choices: a certain death against the machine's fire or a probable death through the minefield.

I take a step forward, wordlessly, and they follow me. It is impossible for us to know where the mines are, ready to be stepped on. We can only leave it in God's hands. We all make the sign of the Cross before starting the deadly race.

Three meters at my left, I heard a deafening explosion, and Ray disappears in the middle of a shrapnel column.

We do not stop. There is nothing we can recover.

Close to the middle of the field, I stop, frozen.

_Click._

I do not move. I do not raise my feet.

I throw my weapon, downhearted.

A thousand images cross my mind in quick succession. Audrey appears in the majority of them. My memory is full of her.

I wish I had taken no notice of my honor and stayed at home, with her.

"I am sorry, sister."

Then I raise my foot.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I don't know, I was attacked by the tragedy virus, and all my texts end in death and desolation.**

**Leave your comments.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
